pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
A Rocket to Insanity 2: fall of the Apple family
Rozdział 1: Żałoba Cała Equestria była przytłoczona nagłą utratą najbardziej imprezowego kucyka – Pinkie Pie. Jej śmiech, jej uśmiech, jej sympatyczna osobowość… Zniknęły. Tak po prostu. Pustka której nigdy się nie wypełni. Sama myśl, że ktoś mógł odebrać życie tak kochanego i szczęśliwego kucyka, była odrażająca dla wszystkich. Jej pogrzeb był nie tradycyjny. Wszyscy byli jasno ubrani, sala była lasem kolorowych baloników odbijających się od sufitu, orkiestra grała jazz. To było niesubtelne, nie wyglądało jak pogrzeb. Ale z pewnością Pinkie by tego chciała. Gdy nadszedł czas aby pogrzebać Pinkie Pie, jej przyjaciele stali przy dużej kolorowej trumnie. Twilight i Spike płakali sobie w ramiona. Applejack wpatrywała się w trumnę z trudem mogąc uwierzyć w tragedie która dotknęła jej różowej przyjaciółki. Fluttershy przystanęła, jej umysł spowijała mieszanina gniewu i smutku, pozwalała łzom otwarcie spływać z jej twarzy. Rarity oparła głowę na trumnie, jej makijaż się rozmył, a płaszcz zmókł. Stał tam też w najdalszym rzędzie opłakujących pegaz który się tego dopuścił. Nikt nie odkrył kto zabił Pinkie Pie, z braku poszlak wiodących do potencjalnego sprawcy. Słowo „Morderstwo” nie zostało wypowiedziane w Equestrii od setek lat. Nikt nie był przygotowany na tak zimnokrwisty czyn, wywołało to bolesny szok w sercach wszystkich mieszkańców. Applejack podeszła do trumny i położyła na niej kopyto. Obraz jej zwykle szczęśliwej przyjaciółki, teraz leżącej bez życia całkowicie ją załamał, wywołując potok łez. Applejack położyła głowę na kopyta i głośno szlochała, prawda o tym co się stało w końcu do niej dotarła. Twilight powoli odeszła od Spike i podeszła do Applejack. „O… o… ona odeszła” Applejack wychrypiała, podnosząc głowę z kopyt i spoglądając na Twilight, łzy nadal płynęły z jej oczu. „J… ja nie mogę u… uwierzyć, że o… ona odeszła. Nie wierze, że ona odeszła!” Twilight położyła kopyto na ramieniu Applejack i przyciągnęła jej głowę do piersi, próbując z całych sił pocieszyć kucyka. Rainbow Dash czuła jak ściany zbliżają się do niej. Kropla potu skapnęła z jej brwi na kopyto, przez co aż podskoczyła. Czuła tylko tą samą panikę z tego pamiętnego dnia gdy zabiła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Wtem głosy znów zaczęły. „Obserwują cie!” Rainbow Dash zatrzęsła się. Je oczy i źrenice rozszerzyły się. Poczuła jak jej całe ciało drżało w miarę jak bul znowu powoli wkradał się do jej i tak osłabionego umysłu. „Możesz to zrobić, wiesz? Możesz ich wszystkich zabić!” „Z… z… zamknij się!” Rainbow Dash starała się mówić jak najciszej, obawiając jak inny kucyki mogłyby zareagować na widok pegaza gadającego do siebie. Rainbow Dash zaczeła przebierać kopytami, szukając miejsca do którego mogła by uciec. „Zabij ich! Zanim oni zabiją ciebie!” „Zamknij… Zamknij się!” Rainbow Dash powiedziała zarówno w gniewie jak i strachu. Kilka kucyków spojrzało przez ramie, ale szybko powróciły do swoich rozmów. Głosy wciąż krzyczały, śmiały się i szydziły. Nie przestawały żywiąc się jej poczuciem winy wywołanym zbrodnią. Rainbow Dash odczuwać zawroty głowy, wypełniał ją gniew i czysta nienawiść płynąca w jej żyłach. „Zabij ich!... Zabij ich!! ZABIJ ICH WSZYS…” Rainbow dash nie mogła tego nieść, nie teraz. Zaczęła bić głowę kopytem. Głosy nie przestawały, nadal krzyczały, zawodziły i się śmiały. Siniaki coraz bardziej bolały w miarę jak desperacko próbowała wyrzucić chorego potwora z umysłu. Dalej biła się po głowie, oddychając ciężko, ostatecznie padła na podłogę wyczerpana. Martwa cisza. Gdy zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność tępe dzwonienie dzwona dosięgło jej uszu. Głosy nadal krążyły wokół jej umysłu. Zaczęła rozpaczliwie płakać, lecz wtedy spostrzegła, że znowu spała. „Rainbow?” Powiedział zniekształcony głos. Rainbow spostrzegła, że była to Applejack. Jej obraz wyostrzył się gdy spojrzała na kwieciście zielone oczy utkwione w niej uwydatnione przez świeże łzy. Rainbow Dash potrząsnęła głową próbując się uspokoić przed wstaniem. „W… wszystko w porządku kochanie?” Rainbow Dash rozejrzała się. Nikt nie patrzył. Westchnęła z ulgą. Ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebowała to robienie scen. „Jesteś ranna. Wszystko w porządku?” Applejack zapytała głosem pełnym niepokoju. Zobaczyś Rainbow Dash z kilkoma zadrapaniami i siniakami nie było wcale czymś nie codziennym, jednak tym razem było inaczej. Applejack nigdy nie widziała, poza szpitalem, Rainbow Dash tak poturbowanej. „W… w porządku” Rainbow mruknęła. „P… po prostu zostaw mnie samą” Mogła tylko wpatrywać się w podłogę niezdolna spojrzeć w oczy przyjaciółce, z powodu zbrodni jaką popełniła. Nagle poczuła głosy z powrotem omiatające jej umysł, próbujące ją zmanipulować. „O nie. O nie!” Rainbow dash zaczęła panikować, mogła poczuć pieczenie mięśni pod skórą. Nagle nawiedziło ją dziwne uczucie i zobaczyła, że Applejack ciasno ją ściska. Rainbow sapnęła czując po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni ciepło innego kucyka, ale się bała, nie wiedząc do czego głosy w jej głowie mogą ją zmusić. I wtedy. „ONA WIE!!” Głos warknął na nią jak dziki pies. Rainbow Dash odrzuciła kucyka i zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju w celu znalezienia drogi ucieczki. Głośny łomot który rozległ się echem po Sali zwrócił uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Rainbow gorączkowo próbowała znaleźć sposób wybrnięcia z sytuacji, czując ostre jak sztylety spojżenia. Wiedziała, że to tylko kwestia czasu jak inny z jej demonów każe jej zrobić coś czego będzie potem żałować. Wydała z siebie rozdzierający uszy wrzask, zanim wybiegła zostawiając Applejack na podłodze samej sobie. „C… co ja zrobiłam” Pociągnęła nosem. „Powiedziałam coś nie tak?” Rzuciła się za Rainbow Dash , w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Applejack spojrzała w górę, żeby zobaczyć księżniczkę Equestrii wchodzącą do pomieszczenia. Mimo tego co się stało nadal stała dumnie na środku Sali. „Kucyki Equestrii. Zebraliśmy się aby spłacić nasz szacunek dla naszej ukochanej Pinkie Pie. Naszego żywiołu śmiechu. Zawsze była klaczą która potrafiła rozjaśnić najmroczniejszy z dni. Potrafiła wlać radość w nasze serca, zawsze stawiała inne kucyki na pierwszym miejscu.” Głos księżniczki zaczął się załamywać. Nikt nigdy nie widział jej tak poruszonej jak w tym momencie. Łza spłynęła na szyje i wylądowała na ziemi ze słyszalnym pluskiem, wywołując dreszcz na plecach zebranych. Księżniczka zachmurzyła się i powiedziała srogim tonem. „Posłuchajcie mnie, nie spocznę dopóki tego mordercę nie dosięgnie sprawiedliwość! Dopóki Pnkie Pie nie spocznie w pokoju! Dopóki Equestria nie będzie mogła znów żyć w harmonii!” Księżniczka Celestia delikatnie otarła łzę z policzka, nim znów przemówiła delikatnym i cichym głosem. „Dziękuję wszystkim za wzięcie udziału w tej ceremonii, obawiam się, że muszę już iść. Dziękuję” Rozdział 2: Przyjaciel w potrzebie Rainbow Dash zatrzęsła się w błotnistej czeluści lasu Everfree. Jej skrzydła zdrętwiały, oczy bolały od łez, a grzywa kleiła się od potu. Zatrzymała się przed kolejnym napotkanym jeziorem, powoli zanurkowała i stanęła na mulistym dnie(?). Kołysała się na boki, desperacko próbując zignorować złowrogiego demona atakującego jej umysł. Kaszel wstrząsnął jej przemęczonym gardłem powodując bul. Osiągnęła swój limit. Nie mogła już tego znieść . „Oni wiedzą!! WSZYSCY WIEDZĄ!!” „P… pro (hic) szę… P… p… porostu (hic) o… odejdź” „Zabij!” „Nie” „Zabij!!” „Nie!” „ZABIJ ICH!!” (hic) „NIE!!” „ZABIJ ICH TERAZ!!” Wiedziała, że nikt jej nie usłyszy, więc krzyczała tak głośno jak tylko mogła, usiłując rozładować cały ból jaki narósł w niej przez te kilka godzin. Jej jęki odbijały się pośród pustych drzew, drwiąc z jej dławiących płacząc. Krzyczała i krzyczał tak długo jak mogła, zanim jej gardło przeszył rozdzierający ból. Wzięła głęboki oddech i padła na podłogę, jej nogi nie mogły znieść bólu przepełniającego jej ciało. Leżąc na boku, ledwie przytomna, spojrzała na swoje odbicie w wodzie, wątły pegaz patrzył na nią. To była nadal ona, to był jedyny promyk nadziei dla biednego pegaza, ale na jak długo? Patrzyła się na siebie ledwo dysząc. W ten zobaczyła odbicie Applejack. Rainbow Dash wrzasnęła widząc makabryczną podobiznę Applejack stojącą nad nią, trzymającą zakrwawiony nuż. Jej twarz wykrzywiał obłąkańczy uśmiech. Rainbow Dash rozpoznała go, to był ten sam który przybrała zabijając Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash szybko spojrzała w kierunku lasu, nikogo nie było, więc powróciła wzrokiem na taflę wody. Czyjaś podobizna pojawiła się przed nią, nie czyjaś, wiedziała kto to. Stała na tylnych nogach z jej szalonym uśmiechem, mrok świata eksplodował przed jej oczyma. Rainbow Dash wzdrygnęła się na ten widok, strach chwycił ją za serce. „Hallo!... BOO!! Hahahahaha!!” Raibow Dash zebrała wszystkie pozostałe siły, aby doczołgać się do najbliższego dżewa. Zakryła kopytami oczy. „N… nie. (hic) …Proszę. Odejdź. N… n… nie chce cię. (hic) Mówię po raz ostatni! Po prostu odejdź!!” „Odejść?” Znajomy głos wywołał ciarki na jej plecach. Rainbow uniosła szkliste od łez oczy, aby ujrzeć Applejack patrzącą na nią z mieszanką zmieszania i smutku. Rainbow ledwo mogła mówić przez kłujący ból w gardle. „Nic! (hic) Nic takiego!” Rainbow Dash sapała. Próbowała zapanować nad sobą, ale nie była w stanie przestać oglądać się za siebie w kierunku jeziora. Applejack podeszła do niej. Rainbow była sparaliżowana ze strachu, nie wiedząc do czego jej chory umysł może ją zmusić. Zacisnęła powieki tak mocno jak tylko mogła, desperacko próbując wyrzucić bezwzględne głosy krzyczące w jej osłabionym umyśle. „Nie! (hic) N… nie! Nie zbliża…” Applejack przyciągnęła Rainbow bliżej do siebie i objęła Pegaza. Wtedy Applejack położyła swoje prawe kopyto na jej głowie, delikatnie głaszcząc kolorową, lecz zrujnowaną grzywę. „Już dobrze cukiereczku.” Applejack westchnęła, łzy nadal płynęły z jej oczu. „Płakanie to nic złego.” Rainbow poczuła… spokój. Głosy umilkły po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć! Mogła wreście czysto myśleć, bez strachu, bez głosów które nękały jej umysł. Ogarnięta radością otoczyła ramionami Applejack i ścisnęła ją mocno. „Uh!... Hey. Już w porządku.” „Przepraszam.” Rainbow Dash szlochała. „Jest mi (hic) tak przykro.” Applejack trzymała głowę Rainbow w ramionach, trzymając ją mocno, Patrzyła w jej przepełnione bólem oczy w kolorze Magenta. „Teraz posłuchaj, Rainbow.” Applejack powiedziała surowym głosem. „Nie masz absolutnie za co przepraszać. To był… jakiś chory kucyk który odebrał jej życie. Nie ty. Pamiętaj o tym.” Rainbow nie mogła spojrzeć jej w oczy. Przerażająca kombinacja strachu, gniewu i nieznośnego poczucia winy niemal doprowadziły ją do wrzasku. Gdyby ona tylko wiedziała. Co mogło by się z nią stać gdyby zrozumiała, że najlepsza przyjaciółka była bezdusznym zabójcą, że próbuje pocieszyć kucyka który odebrał Pinkie życie. Ale ona o tym nie wiedziała. Rainbow zaczęła stukać zębami, próbując rozkoszować się każdą ostatnią chwilą jej chwilowego ukojenia. „Tutaj, tutaj Rainbow.” Applejack delikatni pogładziła ją po głowie. „W porządku. Zawsze będę tu dla ciebie, słyszysz mnie? Wiem ile Pinkie dla ciebie znaczyła. Pamiętaj, że była też moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! I nie zamierzam stracić kolejnej.” „P… prze… (hic) przepraszam” Rainbow Dash uśmiechnęła się. Tak dawno tego nie robiła, że niemal zapomniała jak. Applejack odpowiedziała uśmiechem. „Spróbuj przeprosić jeszcze raz to cię walnę.” Obie cicho się zaśmiały zanim opadły na siebie(?). Całą noc spędziły w długim uścisku. Rozdział 3: Ostatni bój Po pogrzebie kucyki rozeszły się swoimi drogami, wciąż opłakując stratę ich niezastąpionej przyjaciółki. Rainbow Dash powoli chodziła do swojego domu w Cloudsdale, zamykając drzwi z hukiem. Patrzyła się tempo po pokuj, wodząc wzrokiem po obrazach na ścianach, wspominając radosne chwile których już nigdy nie doświadczy. Popatrzyła na pamiątki z jej przygód, wspominając szczęśliwy czas jaki spędziła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Na stole przed nią spostrzegła czapeczkę urodzinową z przyjęcia Gummyego. Podniosła ją i obejrzała. Przedmiot wydawał się szydzić z niej, zamieniając jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które odczuwała przy Applejack w wyrzuty sumienia. To było to. Przytłoczona w gniewie podarła plisowaną czapeczkę i obróciła się w stronę jadalni. Zaczęła demolować swój dom, rzucała obrazami jednym za drugim o ściany, rozbijała wszystko co mogła. Jej trofea, jej gramofon, nawet ukochany plakat podpisany przez Wonderbolts, nic nie mogło ujść jej niepohamowanej furii. Wściekłość zapędziła ją do sypialni, gdzie zaczęła kopać wszystko co mogła połamać. „Zabij. Zabij! Zabij!! ZABIJ!!” „Zostaw mnie w spokoju!! Odejdź!! ODEJDZ!!” Po rozwłóczeniu kawałków jej drewnianego łóżka po pokoju, przeszła koło wielkiego lustra przy oknie. Zdrętwiała. Zobaczyła siebie całą posiniaczoną, pociętą od głowy do kopyt. W jej grzywę zaplątały się odłamki szkła. Wtem coś przykuło jej uwagę, lekkie drżenie prawego kopyta potwierdziło jej podejrzenia. Uniosła kopyto aby ujrzeć swobodnie spływającą krew. To nie było zbyt widoczne ale wystarczyło przykuć jej uwagę, kropla krwi zabarwiła chmurną posadzkę na czerwono. Nie mogła przestać patrzeć zahipnotyzowana na kontrastującą z bielą ciemną plamę na podłodze. Doznała ostatecznego objawienia. „T… ty!” Zwróciła się do swojego odbicia jakby było innym kucykiem. „NIE!! NIE!! Nie już nigdy nie pozwolę ci tego ze mną zrobić!!” Rainbow szybko odskoczyła i chwyciła duży odłamek szkła który odprysł z ramki któregoś obrazu. Łzy zaczęły płynąć strumieniami z jej oczu, pot wystąpił na czoło w miarę jak zbliżała krawędź noża(?) do swojego żołądku. Cicho kwiliła patrząc na siebie w lustrze. „N… n… nie będziesz mogła (hic) nikogo skrzywdzić, jeżeli umrzesz. …J… jeśli (hic) ja umre.” „ZRÓB TO!!” Rainbow Dash podskoczyła jak na komendę. „ZRÓB TO!!” Chwyciła ostrze mocniej, powoli napierając mocniej i mocniej na żołądek. Szlochała próbując wszystkiego aby odłamek ją przebił, ale po prostu nie mogła się do tego zmusić. „Zrób to! A wszyscy się dowiedzą!” To była prawda. Ostrze ledwo przebiło skórę, odrzuciła je i spojrzała na podłogę, obserwując pojedyncze krople krwi skapujące z jej rany. Zaczęła delikatnie chichotać na ten widok. „Pomyśl o wszystkich twoich przyjaciołach. Pomyśl o Scootaloo.” „Z… zamknij (hic) się.” „Pomyśl co to mogło by zrobić z jej drobnym źrebieńcym umysłem!” „Zamknij się!” „Nikogo nie będzie, żeby cie pochować! Będziesz sama!! CAŁKIEM SAMA!!” Rainbow Dash wydała z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk powodując, że dom zadrżał w posadach. Zaczęła rzucać się na ściany, tylko po to żeby znów znaleźć się na podłodze. Czuła się bezradna i opuszczona. Zaplątała się w dywan. Płakała coraz mocniej w miarę jak jej poczytalność zanikała. „P… proszę. (hic) Zostaw mnie samą.” Jęknęła. Cała energia została wyssana z jej ciała. Ledwo mogła się ruszać. „Po prosu zostaw (hic) mnie samą. …N… Nie chcę (hic) umierać.” Rainbow Dash drżąc zużyła całą energie jak jej pozostała, żeby spojrzeć w górę w lustro. Wyglądała tera zupełnie tak jak nad jeziorem, cała pokryta siniakami i ranami, oczy były tak przekrwione, że wyglądały ja czerwone kule. Nie mogła już dłużej walczyć. Powoli doczołgała się do rogu, gdzie zwinęła się w błękitny kłębek. Zaczęła śpiewać do siebie, znów śmiejąc się przy tym histerycznie. Połączenie winy, złości, nienawiści, bezradności i smutku, to było zbyt wiele dla jej umysłu. Wkrótce spostrzegła się, że jej umysł poddał się obłędowi który go pożerał. Powoli z minuty na minutę zaczęła odpływać , aż przepadła. Rozdział 4: Ktoś musi krwawić Noc nadal zalegała nad Swee Apple Acres. Applejack nie mogła zasnąć, wciąż opłakując swoją koleżankę. Wyszorowała swoją grzywę poczym wyszła z domu kierując się w stronę stodoły. Urozmaicała sobie czas przedzierając się przez wysoką trawę, która delikatnie muskała jej futro. przynajmniej coś czuła. Wschodzące słońce rozświetliło barwne pola wokół niej. Jednakże piękny wschód słońca nie mógł zrobić nic aby rozjaśnić dla niej świat spowity w mroku i szarościach. Jedyne co chciała to zobaczyć Pinkie Pie podskakującą i witającą ją z uśmiechem, tak jak zawsze robiła. Applejack uroniła łzę przed wejściem do drewnianej stodoły. Powoli podeszła do wagonu na jabłka i popchała go w lewo. W ten coś skrzypnęło. Dźwięk był ledwo słyszalny, lecz w pustej stodole rozszedł się wyraźnym echem. Applejack obróciła głowę w kierunku źródła dźwięku, tylko po to by przekonać się, że drzwi były zamknięte. Obróciła się i powoli podeszła do nich. „Co to było?” pomyślała. „Czy to możliwe? Nie.” Potrzasnęła głową uznając, że jej przewrażliwiona. „Hallo? ... Halloooooo. Ktoś tu je…” Przerwał jej trzepot pegazich skrzydeł dochodzący z dachu. „Rany! OK, żarty się skończyły… No dalej! To nie jest śmieszne.” W ten usłyszała chichot. Złowieszczy śmiech sprawił, że zimny dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jej kręgosłup, ale się opanowała ignorując nieprzeparty strach ogarniający jej ciało. Jej umysł wciąż starał się odrzucić możliwość, że to może być zimnokrwisty morderca powracający by dokończyć swe dzieło. „T… to ty Applebloom ?! … Scootaloo?!” Zapytała załamującym się głosem. Nie mogła już dłużej utrzymać wyrazu odwagi na twarzy. Applejack usłyszała głośny metaliczny huk. Nagły wybuch zaskoczył kucyka. Straciła równowagę i potknęła się wzniecając podmuch wiatru. Łapiąc oddech spojrzała w górę na spowitą cieniem postać wpatrującą się w nią różowym połyskującym w mroku okiem. Applejack zamarła wstrzymując oddech. „K… k… kim jesteś?” Applejack zaskomlała. Nie odpowiedziało. Zaczęła się śmiać, chichotać z niej. Applejack była przerażona, zmarszczyła się ale skoczyła na równe nogi. „Kim ty do diabła jesteś?!!... Mów!!” Śmiech ucichł. Ciemna figura zaczęła kroczyć ku niej. Applejack oparła się ścianę, strach wyglądał z jej oczu. Cienista postać przeszła obok okna, światło ujawniło jej prawdziwą tożsamość. Applejack zachłysnęła się rozpoznając intruza. To była Rainbow Dash. Jej grzywa przedstawiała obraz kompletnej ruiny, była cała pokaleczona i pokryta siniakami od głowy do kopyt, a oczy miała całkowicie przekrwione. „R… Rainbow? O moja Celestio. C… co ci się stało? … Rainbow?” Rainbow warknęła, groźny pomruk sprawił, że serce Applejack stanęło. Applejack znów wycofała się pod ścianę, jej nogi drżały ze strachu. „D… dobrze się czujesz?” Rainbow Dash nie odpowiedziała, tylko śmiejąc się zbliżała do przerażonej klaczy. Wyciągnęła długie ostrze które ukrywała pod skrzydłem. Mimo, że był cały zakrwawiony ostrze lśnił ostrą krawędzią. Applejack spanikowała i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Gdy dopadła do klamki Rainbow Dash rzuciła nożem, minimalnie mijając jej pysk i zablokowała zamek w drzwiach stodoły. Applejack zamarła nie mogąc nic zrobić tylko patrzeć na zakrwawiony nuż. Applejack odwróciła się, pegaz zniknął. Adrenalina krążyła w jej żyłach. Applejack usłyszała szept dobiegający z poddasza, spojrzała na pegaza krążącego nad nią. Applejack nie miała czasu aby zareagować, nim została przygwożdżona do ziemi przez rozmazany błękitny kształt. Pegaz uklękła na ramionach Applejack przytrzymując ją. Applejack próbowała z kopać uśmiechającego się pegaza ze swojej klatki piersiowej, ale Rainow Dash chwyciła ja za szyje. Applejack zacharczała, bulgotała, machała konwulsyjnie rękoma i nogami w miarę jak uścisk się zacieśniał pegaz zaczął śpiewać delikatnym lecz usatysfakcjonowanym głosem. "H-hush now, q-quiet (hic) now, it's t-time to lay your sleepy head. (hic) Hush now, quiet now, it's time to (hic) go to bed." Applejack słabła. Zapatrzyła się w przekrwawione oczy oszalałego kucyka, szamotała się próbując desperacko poluzować śmiertelny uścisk. Ale nie ważne czego próbowała zacisk na szyi się zacieśniał. Wtem kątem oka zobaczyła durzą drewnianą drzazgę w pobliżu jej prawego kopyta. Jej twarz spurpurowiała, Applejack wyciągnęła ramie i skrzywiła się na myśl o tym co zmierza zrobić swojej przyjaciółce. Applejack nie miała wyboru, zamknęła oczy i wbiła odłamek w lewą nogę Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash wrzasnęła z bólu, Applejack zrzuciła ją z ramion. Applejack łapała oddech desperacko próbując ustać na kopytach. Obróciła się żeby zobaczyć wijącą się z bólu Rainbow w powiększającej się kałuży krwi. Rainbow Dash śmiejąc się wyciągała drzazgę z nogi. Posłała Applejack spojrzenie od którego zrobiło jej się niedobrze. „Co ci się stało Rainbow?! Co jest z tobą nie tak?!!” "Heheheh. (hic) Giggle at the ghostlies." Rainbow Dash wstała I przykucnęła gotując się do skoku na Applejack. „Nawet o tym nie myśl!” Applejack warknęła, ale szalony kucyk nie zważał na to. Rainbow Dash ruszyła w kierunku swojej zdobyczy. Applejack była uwięziona, pozostało jej tylko jedno wyjście. Pobiegła ku oszalałemu kucykowi, pot lał się jej z czoła. Gdy Rainbow skoczyła Applejack padła na plecy i z całej siły kopnęła klacz. W stodole zaległa cisza. Applejack miała wreszcie okazje złapać oddech. Applejack skamieniała. Nie mogła wyjść ze stodoły. Główne wyjście było zablokowane przez złamany zamek. Drugie prowadziło przez zimną piwnicę w której teraz oszalały pegaz czekał na jej ruch. Jej dom był oddalony o pół mili, lecz to jej nie powstrzymywało od krzyku. Krzyczała tak głośno jak tylko mogła, krzycząc z powodu śmierci jej przyjaciółki, krzycząc z powodu utraty drugiej, krzycząc aż Big Macintos lub ktoś inny ją usłyszy. „Jak mogła to zrobić? Czy to ona zabiła Pinkie Pie? Dlaczego mogła by chcieć ją zabić? Dlaczego chce mnie zabić?!” Myśli kłębiły się wokół tego całego zamieszania, wiedziała, że może ocalić życie tylko w jeden sposób. Big Macintos mógł już wstać, ale nigdy nie przechodził obok stodoły, był zbyt zajęty zbiorami. Była szansa, że mógł tu zajrzeć gdyby jej szukał. Jednak nie wiedziała czy Big Macintos odnalazł by ją żywą czy martwą. Te rozważania były bezużyteczne, nie mogła dłużej zachować nadziei. Musiała działać aby przetrwać. Chwyciła widły oparte o ścianę, nie wiedząc czy jest w stanie użyć ich przeciw swojej przyjaciółce. Wzięła głęboki wdech nim zajrzała do ciemnej piwnicy. Nic nie widziała, ciemne ściany wydawały się tańczyć i zamykać za nią. To uczucie martwiło ją bardziej niż perspektywa uwięzienia w pułapce. Jednak nawet z dej odległości widziała światło prześwitujące z piwnicznych drzwi. Włączyła światło i zaułwarzyła długą strugę krwi na podłodze. Smuga zdawała się prowadzić od drzwi i ginęła w mroku. Cicho zeszła po schodach, nie wiedząc czy jest sama czy nie. Nadal zdezorientowana po poprzednim brutalnym ataku z trudem mogła się skupić na jej celu. Skierowała się w stronę wyjścia, jej wzrok błądził raz po raz to po krwawym szlaku a drzwiach naprzeciw niej. Nie mogła już tego znieść. Applejack zamknęła oczy i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Jej umysł próbowała wszystkiego aby zapamiętać drogę, nie chciała otwierać oczu by zobaczyć złego pegaza wpatrującego się w nią. Te oczy, ten uśmiech i ten… ten przerażający śmiech. Gdy była w połowie schodów prowadzących do wyjścia poczuła ulgę, gdy powiew Świerzego powietrza przeczesał jej futro susząc przemoczoną od potu grzywę. Wtem. BRZDĘK!! Zakrztusiła się czując sznur owijający się wokół jej szyi, szok i siła zacisku zmusiły ją do puszczenia wideł. Applejack wisiała w powietrzu bezskutecznie próbując się uwolnić, jednak sploty były zbyt ciasne. Wtem w mgnieniu oka zobaczyła Rainbow Dash huśtającą piwnicznymi dziwami. Pegaz kopnął ją w klatkę piersiowa. Lina nie wytrzymała siły uderzenia i pękła. Applejack wyladowała powrotem w zimnej piwnicy, uderzając z donośnym hukiem o podłogę. Serce w niej zamarło gdy uświadomiła sobie, że jej jedyna droga ucieczki została właśnie odcięta. Zaczęła histerycznie płakać jeszcze zanim usłyszała mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask dobiegający zza niej. Obróciła się aby zobaczyć Rainbow Dash w pół lotu trzymającą w kopytach widły. Applejack poturlała się w lewo ledwie unikając ostrego przedmiotu. Gdy Applejack podskoczyła Rainbow Dash rzuciła nim w nią. Jednak Applejack znów była wystarczająco szybka by uniknąć broni która wbiła się w ścianę za nią. Wzięła głęboki oddech i krzyknęła z całych sił do pegaza. „Rainbow!! Stój!!” Nie zatrzymała się, zamiast tego powoli okrążała Applejack, obserwując każdy jej krok. Gdy Applejack wreszcie złapała oddech oszalała klacz rzuciła się na nią. Applejack siłowała się kopytami z Rainbow Dash desperacko usiłując odepchnąć ją od siebie. Mimo, że Applejack była tytułowaną zawodniczką rodeo, nie mógł równać się z siłą obłąkanego kucyka. Applejack natężyła wszystkie siły, jej mięśnie płonęły z wysiłku, lecz to nie wystarczyło. Raibow Dash klapnęła zębami, ślina strzyknęła z jej ust jak u wściekłego psa. Applejack przechyliła się do tyłu i z całych sił odepchnęła Rainbow Dash. Nie tracąc czasu rzuciła się do wyjścia. Mimo, że miała nogi jak z waty gnała w stronę wolności. Jednak jak się okazało los tego dnia był dla niej wyjątkowo okrutny. Gdy od wybawienia nie dzielił ją nawet metr, została skopana przez pegaza. Siła rzuciła ją w lew na widły wystające ze ściany. Bolesny chrzęst rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu, jak tępy instrument zrobiony z jej mięśni i kości. Applejack nie mogła oddychać, zalało ją ciepłe mrowienie promieniowało z jej klatki piersiowej. Spojrzała w duł na zakrwawiony trzon sterczący z jej piersi. Była przytwierdzona do ściany, nie mogła się ruszać, czuła jak krew leje się z jej rany na kopyta i dalej na podłogę. Zaczęła płakać z bólu, Rainbow Dash śmiejąc się i krzywiąc podeszła do niej dzierżąc spory odłamek drewna. „D… (huh). … D… dlaczego?” Applejack wyksztusiła, obficie plując krwią przy każdej sylabie. Pegaz nie odpowiedział, tylko wyciągnął drzazgę i zaczął śpiewać. Użyła skrzydeł aby zrównać się z przyjaciółką i objęła ją za szyję. Pegaz przyglądał się wzrastającej panice Applejack w miarę jak uniosiła drewniane ostrze aby zadać ostateczny cios. "Hush now, quiet now It's time to lay your sleepy head Hush now, quiet now It's time to go to bed." "Drifting off to sleep Exciting day behind you Drifting off to sleep Let the joy of dreamland find you" "Hush now, quiet now Lay your sleepy head Hush now, quiet now It's time to go to bed." Rozdział 5: Niepomny C.D.N Kategoria:Zwandalizowane Strony Kategoria:Kilery itp